


Paperwork

by subtropicalStenella



Series: SWR: PTAU [13]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: A wedding and a 15yo baby





	Paperwork

“Hey, kid, wake up.”

 

No.  _ Hells  _ no. I am a dubiously fifteen-year-old male on a Saturday fucking morning, it is my  _ god given right  _ to sleep in as long as I want to, and today that means until at least one in the afternoon.

 

Oh. It is one in the afternoon. Still.

 

But it's Kan-- _ Caleb _ , and I owe him, so I will bless him with the magnanimous response of a groan and one whole middle finger extended above the blankets. 

 

“Y’know, just because I can't  _ see  _ you flipping me off anymore doesn't mean I don't know your punkass is doing it.”

 

Ah yes, good morning guilt, how are  _ you  _ today? Still pervasive and nigh-overwhelming? That's nice.

 

“Whad’you want?”

“Hera and I are gonna go down to the courthouse and get married, want to come?” 

 

Wait, what?

 

“Aha, now he gets up.”

“You're going to get married? Just like that? But… doesn't that take like,  _ months  _ of planning and like, a caterer and…”

“Nah, that's just the extra crap. Free booze and food for your friends and a designated battlefield for family feuds,” Caleb says, shrugging. “The only important part is the paper signing at the end that makes it all legal. We're just going to skip to that part. Are you coming?”

“Well  _ obviously,  _ I-- _ Shit  _ what do I wear?”

“Pants, preferably.”

“Helpful.” 

“Whatever you want, just get a move on,” Caleb says, then scowls. “Our luck it'll be backed up like the damn DMV and we’d like to be able to go out to dinner after. Hibachi.” 

 

Okay so something sort of nice but not like, fancy. Which is good because I don't think I could find my tie if my life depended on it and it's my Court Tie. Not exactly good memories attached. 

 

“What even brought this up? It seems kinda, y’know. Sudden.”

 

Caleb shrugs again, leaning against the door. “We have a free afternoon and it'll make things easier. Taxes, mortgage--” 

 

Hera comes up behind him, her arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. “Car insurance.”

“Holy shit did we ever get boring.”

“Kinda nice.”

Cue the domestic warm-fuzzies kissing.

 

“And I figure  _ maybe _ if there's official til-death-etc paperwork, Caleb will get it through his thick head that I'm staying, if only for fear of more goddamn paperwork,” Hera drawls, teasing, but her arms tighten around Caleb.

“Apparently I have some ‘trauma-related inadequacy and abandonment issues’” Caleb explains. It's surprising how little of someone rolling their eyes actually involves their  _ eyes.  _ It's pretty obvious that's what he's doing. Or would be doing, if… if he still had eyes. He waves a hand in front of his face. “Probably from before all of this, too. Go figure.”

 

Ughhhhh. Therapy is making him even more creepily insightful. 

 

“Also we can get you on Hera’s health insurance once the adoption papers go through, so we don't have to deal with the kinda bullshit we did with your pneumonia, and all of  _ that _ bullshit will be easier if it's official.”

 

The what papers?

 

“Aaaand there it is,” Hera laughs.

 

What?

 

“The look like someone smacked you in the back of the head with a cake,” Caleb says, grinning with Hera.

“And the frosting said 'ALIENS ARE REAL!’” she adds.

“It's a good look. Definitely better than the 'I’ve ruined everything forever’ look.” 

 

Haha, funny. Except Hera has to describe… Caleb won't… He can’t--Not  _ ever… _ Caleb _ insisted _ I hadn't--that it wasn’t my fault but… I'm not stupid. Kanan would  _ never  _ have gotten on Mauler’s bad side if I hadn't--

 

I'm being grabbed and hugged. 

And adopted, apparently. 

That's pretty awesome.

 

“Can we get sushi?”

Caleb laughs, scruffles his hand through my hair. Sabine had attacked both of us with clippers. Still felt weird. Cooler though.

“Kid I don't care how hard this growth spurt has hit, there is no way you can put away more sushi than me.”

"So that's a yes."


End file.
